overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix
Jircniv Rune Farlord el Nix (ジルクニフ・ルーン・ファーロード・エル＝ニクス) is the current emperor of the Baharuth Empire. He is also known as the Bloody Emperor for the purging of many nobles after his ascension to the throne. Appearance Jircniv has the blonde hair that reflects the magical illumination just like the shine of the stars, and clear purple eyes that look like amethysts. Personality Jircniv is extremely charismatic and militaristic. He will purge anyone who dares to oppose his absolute power. He will strip the nobility from any nobles who are incompetent in their tasks and replace them with commoners, if they are capable of doing their job properly. He is confident with his skills and gives feelings of favorable expression and mannerism. He's cautious and careful with his decision or any suggestion from someone. Jircniv is able to understand his opponent’s frame of mind and unravel their defenses using trust and kindness while concealed within a gentlemanly expression, however, he can't read the intentions of an opponent shrouded in a cloak of suspicions. Background Jircniv's mother was from the Five Great Families of the Empire. Tragedy struck when his mother was accused of assassinating the Emperor. As a result all of his family members were killed. Despite losing his family, he continued on with his life, managing to rise to become crown prince and took command of the imperial knights. During a conflict between the Re-Estize Kingdom and Baharuth Empire, Jircniv encountered Gazef Stronoff on the battlefield and tried to recruit him to his side but he utterly refused his offer. At the age of twelve, after his ascension to the throne, he executed the order to purge many of the nobles who dared try to oppose him. The amount of bloodshed and violence he used during the purge made him known as the Bloody Emperor. Under his reign, he strengthened and enriched the Empire using his political power, overwhelming charisma, and military strength. Chronology The Men in the Kingdom Arc At capital of the Baharuth Empire, Arwintar, Emperor Jircniv wants to know about the existence of the recent appearance of the mysterious magic caster named Ainz Ooal Gown, and wonders if they could put him under the empire's control. He then asked for help from Fluder Paradyne to collect information on the adamantite adventurers team, Darkness, that had appeared recently in E-Rantel. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Abilities and Powers Jircnic has absolute political power through the Empire with his overwhelming charisma. He has military experience from the enduring conflict between the Kingdom and the Empire. He even faced Gazef Stronoff on the battlefield itself. Known Classes * Emperor (Common) * High Emperor (Common) * Charisma (Common) Relationships Ainz Ooal Gown Fluder Paradyne Jircniv respects and looks up to Fluder greatly, but he's scheming to replace him if he truly found out that Fluder has betrayed him. Draudiron Oriukurus Draudiron is a fellow leader of a nation, however the Blood Emperor has anything but respect for his peer. He despises the girl because he knows that she really a hag underneath her magic. When Fluder Paradyne suggested a political marriage with her so that his descendants may be able to acquire Wild Magic, Jircniv quickly shot the idea down. Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself Jircniv not only doesn't like Renner, but felt that the Golden Princess is disgusting and actually wished her to be killed. Trivia *Jircniv commented that Nazarick should be called "The Devil City" as many horrible monsters exist there. Quotes Gallery Overlord Volume 9 Chapter 1.png|Jircniv sitting alongside Fluder Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Sovereigns Category:Baharuth Empire